Harry Potter and the Revenge of Godric's Hollow'
by KitsuneYoukaiMomo
Summary: The search for the rest of the Horcrux continues. And Harry's dreams haunt him as the three head for Godric's Hollow, and the final battle to decide fates future, though some unexpected tasks put their journey on hold. Its good i promise!


Chapter 1

"Harry hurry! He's coming! Hurry Harry hurry!" Yelled Ginny as the tall dark figure raised a pale grayed hand as it neared. His hood fell back; his smirk was cold and satisfied. Deadly red eyes glared at the young girl. He raised his wand to her giving her a glare that clearly said 'say your prayers'. The girl looked horrified and she weakly raised her own wand. He laughed. His laugh was stone cold, and sent shivers up the backs of anyone who heard it.   
"No Potter here to save you now." he hissed. She took a shaky step back and tripped over a mound of grave dirt and rocks; her wand flew from her hand and landed out of her reach.  
"Harry…" she whispered her bright eyes shining with tears as they slowly slid down her dirtied cheeks. Her flaming red hair whipped in the nights cool wind. She suddenly looked up into the blood red eyes of the once normal brown eyes. Sheer determination brought forth her courage to not show him the satisfaction of her pain that he was looking for.   
"I will always love Harry Potter." was all she said before a flash of bright green light took over the scene.

"GINNY NO!" came the horrified screams as a boy of sixteen awoke in a deathly cold sweat. He hit the floor hard. He sat there with his eyes closed, praying that it was just another nightmare. He heard the shuffling of frantic feet as he picked himself up and felt around for his round rimmed glasses.  
"Harry! Harry what's wrong are you okay!" came the scared call of Hermione.  
"I'm fine." he grunted as he shuffled to the window with his wand in hand.   
"Harry…you're shaking." said the youngest of the Weasley boys. "I said I'm alright."  
"Well of course you're not alright! You woke up screaming!" she hesitated before adding "-again." weakly.  
"Shh-" Harry hissed not removing his eyes from the window. Hermione and Ron went silent, joining him at the window. He was looking up and down Privet Drive, scanning the street for anything unusual. There was a loud 'bang'. Their hearts both slowed down to a stop and raced within seconds. "What was that?" whispered Hermione, her voice cracking with fear. "Quiet." Ron breathed as he pulled his wand out of his robes. Hermione pulled out her own as well and gripped it tighter than she possibly should have, for it sent a few purple and blue sparks out of its end. Harry and Ron jumped and pushed her back out of the view of the window.  
Suddenly the lights clicked on. They all whirled around with raised wands aiming at the door and a very purple faced uncle Vernon.

"PUT THOSE RUDDY THINGS AWAY! " he roared. They instantly lowered their wands to their sides. "How many times do I have to tell you? Just because I allow you to have your filthy friends here, doesn't mean that this is some child's slumber party. I expect quiet in the early hours of the morning." he tried to say calmly but it failed miserably, as he pulled small tuffs of hair out of his mustache.  
"Sorry Mr. Dursley." squeaked Hermione shaking slightly.  
Uncle Vernon glared at the three of them before turning and slamming the door behind him. They all turned to the window and each looked in a different direction, scanning every dark space as carefully as Mrs. Norris would at Hogwarts. They all let out a sigh of relief as they sank to the floor deciding the coast was clear. Harry felt praying eyes on him and he turned to meet the worried eyes of his best friends. He sighed knowing he couldn't get out of it.  
"Fine. I had a dream-a nightmare-a…a vision…" he trailed off looking away from them. "Of Ginny?" asked Ron scared. Harry nodded numbly. Afraid that it was a vision.  
"Where's Hedwig?" Hermione asked shakily trying to regain her composure. Harry surprised at this question turned to look at her cage. It was empty. His heart sunk. There was no way to find out if it was true now. She was gone out hunting again. There was no way to contact the wizarding world now… Unless- "Pig! Ron where's pig?" he sputtered scrambling to his feet.  
"Huh? Oh. OH!" he said finally comprehending on what Harry was trying to say. He scrambled to his feet and opened the window. He reached out and pulled the small minuet sized owls cage out from under the ledge of the window, where it had been resting on a small hook.  
"Thank Merlin he's inside his cage still." the small owl twittered, ruffling his feathers. Harry quickly rummaged through his desk in search of a quill and piece of parchment.  
"Here." Hermione said shoving some into his shaking hands.  
Quickly scribbling down 'All alive?' on the tiny scrap of parchment he blew it dry and attached it to pigwidgeon's tiny outstretched leg. "Take this to Mrs. Weasley." Harry whispered and Ron through the little bird out the window. He tumbled and dropped out of site. They watched as the minuet owl gained altitude and disappeared in the distance. Harry slumped against the wall and slid down to the floor.  
"You think she's okay?" Hermione asked unsure.  
"I don't know…I can't tell dream from vision anymore…" he trailed off looking at his knees. Ron trying to lighten the mood opened the door leading to the hall. He peaked around the corner before nodding them to follow him. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and she shrugged in response. They got up and followed him out of the room and down the stairs taking care to jump the step at the bottom that squeaked. "Ron what are you getting at?" Hermione whispered nearly running into him.  
"Nothing really. Just thought it would be nice to go outside for once." he said when they were safely in the kitchen. Harry and Hermione stopped where they stood.  
"Are you insane?" she hissed through clenched teeth. Ron shrugged and unlocked the back door and stepped out into the cold early morning's air.

Harry shrugged and walked outside past him and sat down at the end of the driveway. Something felt different. Maybe it was because his Aunt and Uncle allowed him to return to Privet Drive with his friends. Though he was very surprised they had. He half expected them to slam the door in his face. But they didn't; though they gave him sour looks and Dudley ran from the room in terror at the site of the other two. 

He sighed and fumbled around in his pocket, holding the fake Horcrux locket in his hand. "I should have been able to save him." he mumbled angrily. Hermione came up behind him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Harry…there was nothing you could do-" she started but was cut off by a loud crashing noise. They all turned in the direction of the noise with raised wands, their hearts pounding.  
"Will you put those down! I'm not going to attack you." came the strangled cry of Mrs. Figg as she set the trash cans she knocked over right.  
"No don't put them away! I came to give you this. That is before you leave tomorrow." she said handing Harry a rather old deep blue leather bound book. There was no writing on it but for a simple silver raven inside a triangle. Harry and Ron looked at it confused but Hermione gasped.  
"How did you get a hold of this?" She whispered awestruck running her figures over the symbol. "My great, great, great-" she went on before Ron cut her off.  
"We get it their great." Mrs. Figg looked as though she stepped on something squashy.  
"Grandmother received it as a gift from Mrs. Ravenclaw. I'm sure you've heard of her she's famous at that school of yours supposedly. Well her great, great, great granddaughter gave it to her before she died." she finished staring at Ron with a stubborn look. Harry and Ron's jaws dropped. Had this really belonged to Ravenclaw's great, great, great granddaughter? Was this really of that much value? Why was Mrs. Figg giving it to him, Harry?

"A-are you serious?" He exclaimed hardly believing his eyes let alone his ears. "Of course! Have you ever known me to lie to you? Wait, don't answer that." she said closing her eyes as he opened his mouth to answer. "I have to go. I had no use for this. I thought you could use it. It may help you in your journey." she said looking at him with watering eyes. "Harry just return alive. Be careful." she couldn't restrain herself any longer as she pulled him into a hug. Harry startled gently patted her back. She released him and smiled to the rest before hurrying off in her fuzzy slippers and bathrobe. She looked rather worried. Harry couldn't blame her.

"So tell me about this." he said holding up the book to Hermione. She pushed his hands down in an attempt to hide the book. "Not here. Someone may be watching." she whispered hurriedly looking around. Harry and Ron looked at her puzzled.  
"I think…I think we should be leaving a day early." she said and walked back into the house. "Good morning Mrs. Dursley. How are you?" she said cheerfully. Ron looked so confused that Harry had to push him slightly to respond to everything else around him.  
"I think maybe we should follow her." he said walking inside and whipping his slippered feet on the doormat.   
"Morning Aunt Petunia." he said whole heartedly. His aunt stopped in mid way though flipping the bacon and stared at him.   
"What's wrong with you? All of you? Besides the obvious abnormities that is. You're all very happy all of a sudden. Especially you." She stated pointing her spatula at Hermione. Hermione just broadened her smile. "Your right. I am happy. Because I think… I think we now have the information that we were hoping for. I think…we finally have answers." She said eagerly giving a very startled Aunt Petunia a hug. She pursed her lips disapprovingly.   
"Yes yes well get off of me." she snapped lightly.  
No matter how much Harry believed he knew his aunt, she still managed to stun him with new discoveries.

A few weeks back Harry and Ron had been sitting by the garden in the hot summer's heat, talking and enjoying what little peace they had. Aunt Petunia was in a particularly bad mood that day; unable to hear 'Mrs. Next-door' to get her daily gossip. Apparently and argument had started between Mrs. Next-door and her 2nd year of collage newly pregnant daughter. Aunt Petunia couldn't hear a thing they were saying, for they were talking in very angered and quiet whispers on the other side of the tall wooden fence. Hermione came out with a glass of lemonade and something clutched in her hand.

"Hello Mrs. Dursley. Would you like something to drink?" She asked cheerfully as she watched Aunt Petunia try to find a thin spot in the fence. Harry looked at Ron questioningly and he shrugged in answer. Aunt Petunia looked at Hermione skeptically with distaste.  
"Don't worry. I didn't poison it." She said smiling as she handed the glass to her. Mrs. Dursley hesitated before taking a small sip. Deeming it safe to drink she took another drink before going back to her spying.

"Excuse me. But it seems your having a bit of trouble." Aunt Petunia's head snapped in her direction in annoyance. "I don't know what you mean." she said narrowing her eyes. Hermione held out her hand. A long flesh colored string was in her outstretched hand. It was one of Fred and George's 'Extendable ears.'" Aunt petunia looked revolted at it.  
"What is that?" she asked curiosity getting the better of her.  
"It's called 'Extendable Ears.' its perfect for gossip and spying. Me, Harry and Ron have used them hundreds of times. Their perfectly safe and very effective." She whispered to Mrs. Dursley.  
"All you have to do is place one end in your ear and the other near the conversation you wish to hear." She said happily tipping it into Mrs. Dursley's hand, who pursed her lips in response.  
"Here. Brand new especially for you." Hermione said simply and walked back into the house. Harry and Ron both supposed to continue her summers reading list she had created for herself. She tried to get them to make them as well and eventually got tired of trying and gave up.  
"Well it's not like I'm going to use the wretched thing." Aunt Petunia called after her. But after a few minuets of trying to listen in with her own ears, finally gave in. She did as Hermione had instructed and her eyes widened in amazement. All in all after that, Mrs. Dursley seemed to be rather friendly with Hermione. Almost seemed to hold a sort of respect for her.

"Are you serious?" Ron asked his eyes widening. "Very." Hermione said letting go of the ruffled Aunt Petunia. "Then I guess, this is good bye. Quite possibly for good. I'll be gone out of your lives forever." said Harry smiling weakly. Uncle Vernon popped his head around the corner.  
"Gone? As in your never coming back kind of gone?" he asked eagerly. Harry nodded. His Aunt and Uncle looked as though Christmas had come early.   
"Well then my boy. Hope you all enjoyed your stay. I'll be seeing you off." he said cheerfully smoothing his tie.  
Hermione nodded to each of them and led the stunned Harry and Ron upstairs. "So what is this thing?" Harry asked once again holding up the book. "Not now Harry." she said piling her books into her trunk. Motioning them to do the same. They followed suite. Hustling around the room packing spell books, potion ingredients, anonymous trinkets, quills, bottles of ink, parchment and lastly their robes went into their bulging trunks.  
"How much money do you two have?" She asked as she latched her trunk shut with a soft 'click.' Harry and Ron emptied out their pockets.  
"One galleon, seven sickles, and five Knuts-" she observed. "And an old…piece of bread. I think." she added wrinkling her nose as Harry poked at the bread that was in Ron's outstretched hand.  
"What? I was saving it for later." He joked and tossed it out of the window.  
"Well then…got everything? Lets go then." she sighed as she began to heave her trunk down the stairs.  
"Cant we uh…you know enchant them?" Ron asked hopefully. Six years worth of very large spell books and equipment added up in the end.  
"Ron! Of course we can't!" she said biting her lip as though she truly considered the thought. He grumbled and kicked the trunk. It tottered at the end of the stairs. Ron's eyes widened as he lunged for the trunk. It went sliding down the stairs and landed with a loud 'Thunk.' 

"Oops." was all Ron could say looking slightly horrified like Harry. But Hermione looked thoughtful. Shrugging she pushed hers down the stairs as well. Harry feeling that if they hadn't gotten in trouble so far, pushed his down soon after. Harry's heart sunk as he heard thundering footsteps come down the hall.

"What in bloody hell are you doing!" asked Uncle Vernon "Don't you treat my house like some kind of-of- of- madhouse!" he said for a lack of a better word.

"Sorry Uncle Vernon." said Harry as he dragged his trunk into the kitchen with the others. "Um…Mrs. Dursley." said Hermione awkwardly. Aunt Petunia made a annoyed 'hmm' sound to show she was listening as she slid several eggs onto a plate.  
"I…uh…that is too say we have something for you."  
"We do? -Ah I mean we do." Ron gasped as Hermione stepped on his foot. She held out a fairly small package wrapped in brown paper.

Aunt Petunia paused. She put the plate and spatula down and whipped her hands on her apron, taking the package from her with an air of distaste. "Use them only in an emergency. Their products from Ron's older brothers joke shop. There's instant darkness powder, three Shield Cloaks, and three of their recently developed thirty-minuet Invisibility Cloaks." Mrs. Dursley looked at her in skepticism.  
"I hope you never have to use them though." She added nervously.  
Dudley came wandering into the kitchen.  
"What's in the box?" he asked reaching for it. Aunt Petunia slapped his hand away.  
"Never you mind Diddykins darling. It's not for you." Ron snorted with laughter. Dudley turned red.  
He glared at Ron and grabbed a plate of food.  
"Don't call me that." he mumbled embarrassed, to his mother. Harry held back his laughter.  
"Tuck your shirt in, and listen to me when I talk to you sweetie."  
"Yes Diddykins you should listen to your mother when she talks to you." Ron couldn't help himself.  
"And Ronniekins should be a good boy and play nice." snapped Hermione as Ron's ears turned pink.  
"Shud-up." he mumbled.

"Now you three have everything? You have no reason to return to my house?" Uncle Vernon asked sternly from over the morning's paper. "The only reason I'll return is to see if your all alive. But even then I have no desire to return to this hell hole. I am now as of this moment officially out of your lives. You will never hear from me again unless its dire." Harry explained as Ron opened the door and ushered Hermione out. "Common Harry. We should hurry." said Ron his hand resting on the door handle.   
"Coming."  
Ron was just about to close the door behind them when Hermione went back inside and threw her arms around Dudley. Ron and Harry exchanged startled looks that was nothing compared to the look Dudley had on his face. He had turned a crimson color. 

"Dudley…I know its going to be hard for you…but don't be strong headed. If you see the dark mark…don't go anywhere near where it is. Just run. Run away and hide. Don't go inside. Any of you. Mrs. Dursley…those items should save your lives. But do remember that they have a time limit." She released Dudley and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving. Harry had never seen Dudley so red and confused. And that was saying something.

Ron looking a little annoyed closed the door behind her. A few minuets later after lugging their trunks, and animal's cages to the end of the driveway, they stood looking around.  
"Alright…have everything?" asked Hermione. "You do still have that book don't you? Good."  
"Speaking about the book. What is it?"  
"Not now!" she whispered frantically pushing the book in Harry's hands down and out of sight.  
"Coast is clear." Observed Harry. He stretched out his wand arm which happened to still had his wand in it. They waited for a minuet. Nothing. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at one another quizzically. They all seemed to be wondering the same thing. Where was it?  
A deafening BANG reached their ears. They turned to see a triple-decker, violently purple bus. It came to a sudden stop directly in front of them.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand step on board, and we can- Well I'll be 'Arry Potter!" said Stan Shunpike clearly surprised. "So they finally let you out." Harry observed. "Yeah. Where abouts are you three going?"  
"Good questi-"  
"Stan we need to get to the Wesley's. Where exactly that is I have no idea. But please. Do hurry." Hermione cut in with pleading eyes. Ron looked taken back.  
"My house? Why there? No one-"  
" I know Ron."  
With Stan's help they managed to hull the trunks onto the bus, along with their owl cages. Hermione had left her cat Crookshanks with Mrs. Weasley for the summer, there for didn't have him or his basket to carry. They found three chairs in a darkened corner on the lower level of the bus. "So you ever going to tell me what this-" Hermione threw Harry a warning look and he immediately stopped what he was asking. "Hermione. Come on your leaving us hanging here. Tell us." Ron pleaded. "Ron you don't understand. The wizarding world or even the muggle world should never know we have this book." she hissed throwing Harry a bright blue knitted drawstring bag; he supposed that she had made it herself. He carefully shoved the blue book into the bag and pulled the strings together tightly.  
"Do not speak of it again. If anyone finds out we have it, were as good as dead." she said in hardly a whisper, barely moving her lips at all. Harry still didn't know the significance of the book but he figured that he better listen to her.   
"Alright Ern! 'Old tight now."  
The bus gave a almighty jerk and Hermione, unable to reach something to hold onto in time fell face forward with a small yelp. Ron sniggered but stopped as his stomach gave a tiny lurch. "Ouch." she said as she sat back down with some difficulty in her chair.

One wild bus ride later they stood before a old house with many chimneys. A small wooden sign read 'The Burrow'. Hermione paid Stan eleven sickles and four knuts and they stood gazing at the old house.  
"Well recon we should get inside." said Hermione as she lead the way to the front door.  
"Ron. Its locked."  
"No problem."  
He walked over to Hermione who looked at him confused and turned her around to where he could get a good look at her hair. She turned a light pink color as he stroked through her hair. Finding what he wanted he gently pulled it out of her hair and went to the lock. She looked offended and baffled all the same. Harry began to laugh. He just realized something that he didn't before. The lock clicked open and Ron pushed the door open.  
"Here." he said handing the hairpin back to Hermione and walked inside. "Wow I didn't think of that." she said impressed.  
"Well I guess make yourselves at home… But I still don't know what were doing here."  
"Thanks. The order relocated remember? So we have no way to find anyone. I figured that maybe a way to contact them might be here." she explained as if this was obvious.  
"Hermione. Be reasonable. My mum and dad wouldn't leave something like that behind. What if a Death Eater got a hold of it?" She bit her lip. A hooting reached their ears. "Hedwig!" the snowy white owl came fluttering down from the top of the Wesley's abnormal clock. Ron looked at the face of the clock. It had nine hands each with a different Wesley's face on it. All were pointed in the same direction. He gave a small laugh. "Were all still in 'mortal peril'. And from the looks of it everyone's still alive…"  
"Oh thank goodness! Harry did you hear that! Harry? What's so funny?" said Hermione worried. For Harry was still laughing after his realization. "Has he finally lost it?" Harry shook his head. "No its actually nothing. Its just-I just realized something. When you were looking for the hairpin. It didn't strike me before but Hermione- I think Dudley might like you!" at this Ron started to laugh as well. Hermione looked shocked.  
"W-why would you say t-that? He's terrified of us."  
Harry shook his head.  
"When you hugged him. He didn't pull away or anything. And then when you kissed him. He was a brilliant shade of red. And Hermione-I think you had given him his first kiss as well. Well to an extent anyway." Hermione looked shocked. Ron was laughing as hard as ever.  
"Oh shut up! Both of you! Just because neither of you have noticed that I'm a girl doesn't mean no one else has!" She snapped and stomped out of the room a light shade of pink. Ron stopped laughing and looked slightly saddened at her statement. Harry knowing Ron better than anyone else knew exactly what was on his mind.  
"Don't worry mate." Harry said patting Ron on the back. "She'll figure it out sooner or later." it was Ron's turn to change color. He mumbled something that sounded like "Don't know what your talking about-" and left the room. Harry smiled slightly and followed them into the living room. Ron and Hermione were busy looking through old issues of the 'Daily prophet'. Harry pulled the one closest to him and read the date. It dated back to fifty years earlier. "They keep every issue. I think my grandfather had given them a bunch as well. Have a look." Ron said dumping a pile of old papers in front of him. The room grew abnormally quiet very quickly. Ron looked puzzled at this and Hermione shivered. "Maybe we shouldn't have come here…I have a bad feeling." she said shuffling her feet nervously. Secretly Harry felt the same way, but he wasn't about to say so. Instead he went into the drawing room with Hedwig perched on his arm. Opening the desk he pulled out a strip of parchment and a quill. He already knew what he was going to write. Dipping the quill into a bottle of ink he wrote:

_ 'Need help. Don't know where to go. Cant find the Phoenix.  
Pig dug a Burrow. Bad feeling, think were in trouble.  
Hope all is well with you.  
Hope to see you soon,  
H.R.H' _

Reading over his letter he deemed it safe to send. Rolling up the parchment he handed it to Hedwig who clamped it in her beak.  
"Give this to someone in the order. Be careful on who though. Mr. or Mrs. Wesley or even Lupin. Do not, I repeat do not give it to Snape. Avoid him at all costs. Along with any other Death Eater you happen to run into along the way. You're the only one who knows where they are. So please get this to them its important. And do try to hurry." he instructed her as he walked past Ron and Hermione who looked up confused as ever. She ruffled her feathers as if this was a lot to ask. He opened the dusty window, said "Good luck." and she took flight with a muffled 'hoot'.

It was getting late. They had all spent the afternoon reading through the old papers, and only managed to make a small dent. They were all getting worried. Ron's owl pig hadn't come back yet. The sun was falling slowly, and yet no one had come to get them. Ron and Hermione sat curled up together fast asleep on the couch. Harry sighed and went into the kitchen. He looked out the kitchen window. They had hardly any money. No place else to go. Their hope was growing thin. It was all-  
"Pointless!" Harry snapped at his reflection.  
He didn't know what to do anymore. Dumbledore was dead. Sirius was dead. Hogwarts was closed. He didn't know how to destroy the rest of the Horcrux's, let alone find them. All was resting on his, Harry's shoulders, and he didn't know what to do. He watched the sun slowly sink away. It was late. Too late. He began to wonder weather he had been to vague in his letter. And then his thoughts wondered to Ginny. Where was she now? Was she really okay? How come she hadn't answered any of his letters? That's when he heard it. Several loud cracks rang through the night.

Hermione and Ron jerked awake eyes wide with terror. Harry hurried to them as quietly as he could.  
Hermione opened her mouth but Harry silenced her with a warning look and creped to his trunk. Opening it as quietly as he could he pulled out his invisibility cloak and the blue bag that held the odd book in it. Ron and Hermione had moved from the couch onto the floor their eyes darting in every direction. Harry threw his cloak over them just as the front door opened.

Chapter End...


End file.
